


Have a Seat

by kaclydid



Series: Drabble Games #1 [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnant!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaclydid/pseuds/kaclydid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil and wife!reader cuteness/fluff on his throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Seat

**Author's Note:**

> #2 of recent drabble games request from tumblr.

 

“Well,” you started, wrapping your arms around Thranduil’s neck to keep your balance on the seat, “This is awkward.”

You were sitting on your King’s lap so that both of your legs rested on the left armrest of the large throne. Thranduil’s strong arm held you around the waist, thumb stroking aimlessly on your side, his other arm draped over your lap, holding you close to him.

“Soon I will be too large to fit like this,” you smiled.

“Nonsense,” he started, hand moving to press against the small baby bump concealed by your dress. “We will just have to make room, then,” he smiled.

You chuckled. “There was a reason you called for a meeting, my dear,” you started, getting back to the point. “Is something wrong?”

“Why, of course!” He smiled, looking up into your eyes, his own shining bright. “I was missing my lovely wife. It was a crisis, really! Sitting all by my lonesome, in a large, darkened hall, with no company!”

“There’s much to be done before I have to retire from my duties on the Guard,” you explained with a cluck of your tongue. “We have yet to elect a new Captain … There’s been a few unauthorized killings in the forest …. And trade with Laketown is down. I- -” 

You were cut off with the press of Thranduil’s lips against yours. Smiling, you pushed back, breaking for air. 

“We’ll find a new guard now, then,” he smiled back to you. “I had a bit of parchment here somewhere.”

Your giggle rang off the walls of the cavern as he shifted in the seat, holding you around your waist as he reached over the armrest of the throne. Your arms tightened around his neck as you felt him laugh. 

“Only a few candidates left,” he smirked, settling back in the seat and loosening his arm around you. 

You settled back in your previous position, flattening out the parchment on your lap. “Then we’ve got some work to do,” you smirked, pressing your lips to Thranduil’s cheek. 

 


End file.
